The Shy Little Lady
by Fashion Doll
Summary: Shy Mimi is a new student at Tapwater springs elementary, can she make friends? Or will her inability to talk to new faces get in her way?
1. Chapter 1

I was bored…re-watching old shows…and yeah…I decided to "copy" my cousin and write an Angela Anaconda fic! (Okay so she asked) My cousin is Cream Blush, go read her fic! NOW!

I own nothing! /flies into the sunset/

* * *

A little girl with pitch black hair and sapphire blue eyes was wringing her hands nervously. A lady with light brown hair and the same sapphire eyes looked over at her and smiled; the little girl was a new student at this school and barely knew anyone, including her cousin who supposedly went here.

She and her mother moved from TapWater Springs when she was a baby, so she had no memories of the place, she never really met her extended family, but sometimes her mother would call her uncle up asking how he was and stuff like that.

"Mrs. De Sainte-Bonnaire?" the principal asked as the lady smiled, extending her hand, both of them giving a handshake greeting.

"This must be Mimi." He said, gesturing towards the little girl, the girl looked down blushing.

"Ye-yes, sir..." She said in a quiet voice as the principal smiled.

"Alright, Mimi!" He looked through some files.

"Everything seems good, I'll show her to the classroom, follow me, Mimi." Mimi gave her mother a hug before walking away with the strange man, her mother growing further and further away.

"This is Mrs. Brink's room, she's your teacher. I hope you enjoy this school. Be sure to give this to her." And with that the principal gave her a slip of paper and walked away. Mimi felt her heart race as she walked in the classroom, giving an older lady the slip of paper. She looked at it, giving a small smile.

"Class, we have a new student. Mimi."

"Um…I…I thank you." She said quietly, looking down, rubbing her foot on the floor in a shy manner.

"Mimi, please take that empty seat." The teacher gestured to a desk next to a girl with freckles and brunette hair as little Mimi hung her head, quickly taking her seat, trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

* * *

Yup that was Mimi De Sainte-Bonnaire! My OC! OwO; you'll find out who her extended family is soon! But I think you guys can guess who XD


	2. Chapter 2

Sooooo I am helping Kuki write her fic (I'm like…her editor) and at the same time, I'm writing this…

Back to business.

* * *

She and her mother and father stood outside of a rather large mansion, about as big as the mansion they lived in, if not a bit smaller.

Her mother gave a knock to the door as a camera popped out, looking around at the family.

"What do you want?" a snobby accent flowed as Mimi hid behind her mother.

"Where's Howl?" her mother asked.

"Papa only takes business with clients who have made an appointment. He's a very busy man."

"Excuse me?" Mimi's mother asked that made her sound like a total angry rich girl, "Do you KNOW who **I** am?" the camera made a movement as though it were rolling its eyes.

"I am Holly De Sainte-Bonairre! Are YOU familiar with THAT family name?"

"Well **I** am Nanette Manoir! Are YOU familiar with that family name?"

"I do have business with Howl, very important business you wouldn't understand, young lady."

"Ugh! Fine!" and with that the door opened and the family stepped inside the lavish mansion.

A man with the same face as Mimi's mother walked in the room, the only difference was he had a mustache.

"Holly?" he asked as Mimi's mother ran to him with arms wide opened.

"Big brother!" she exclaimed as a girl Mimi recognized as one of her classmates walked in with wide eyes.

"Brother?!" she exclaimed as the man bent down to her height.

"Princess," he began, "This is your aunt Holly. She and your uncle and cousin will be staying a while. They're having their mansion built which will take a while. I want you to get along with your cousin."

"Oui, papa." The blonde girl said before rubbing her hands together, "Which is French for if you buy me something!" the man looked over towards little Mimi, hiding behind her father.

"This must be Mimi!" he exclaimed, Mimi looked up and did a little squeak before shutting her eyes tightly and clutching onto her father's leg. Holly looked over towards her brother.

"So tell me Howl, are you still married to…" she looked behind her with a displeased look.

"Oh…" she said, "Hello, Bunny." The snobby woman, obviously Bunny, tossed her head.

"Holly." It was obvious the two women did not get along. The man walked in between them.

"Now poopsie, Holly, you two will have to get along for a few months.

"I can try." Holly retorted.

"Like-wise." Bunny tossed her head again. Mimi's father pushed her towards her cousin, the blonde gave a fake smile. Mimi looked up for a second before looking down, blushing. Mimi never had friends in her old school, all because she didn't have the courage to talk to anyone.

"Well, since you're going to be living here for a while…" the blonde girl began, "Nanette Manoir is my name! Don't forget it!"

"O-okay…" Mimi said quietly, her cousin smiled, knowing that the little shy girl would do whatever she told her.

"Alfredo!" Bunny called as what appeared to be their servant walked in, rolling his eyes.

"The rooms of our…relatives." She said, with disgust on the relatives emphasized, "Show them to their rooms! Chop chop!" she clapped her hands as Alfredo rolled his eyes, showing them each to their rooms.

Mimi's room was a little smaller than her old room, but it was still rather big. There was only a bed and a vanity with a large closet and a bathroom connected to her room.

"Thank you…" Mimi said quietly as the servant smiled, Alfredo never ever got a thank you from the family he served, the simple thank you made him feel appreciated. He left to lead her parents to their room. Mimi just looked at the empty room, the servant was probably going to get their stuff from the car. They didn't pack much, just clothes and a few of Mimi's toys. Their furniture was to be delivered to their new home after it was built.

Mimi unzipped the backpack she was carrying and pulled out her stuffed rabbit giving it a hug. Her cousin walked in her room, giving a look of displease.

"What is that? Its tres ugly!" she said, as Mimi gave a squeeze to her rabbit, looking down sadly. Nanette walked away laughing as Mimi sighed. It was going to be a long two months.

* * *

Yup…Mimi and Nanette are cousins! =O

Anyway R&R? OwO Please?


End file.
